Nobody Loves A Wedding Like Brooke Davis
by Raych
Summary: Lucas doesn't call Peyton from the airport and he isn't going to Las Vegas, instead he calls a good friend to go to a wedding.


**Set during final episode of season 5 what if Lucas didn't buy two tickets to Vegas but two tickets somewhere entirely different.**

"Hey it's me. I'm sitting in the airport with two tickets to Chicago and I'm thinking to myself who needs a break from Tree Hill just as much as I do and there was only one name that came to mind." He heard the total confusion in her incredulous tone.

"Why Chicago?"

"I finally got around to opening my mail earlier and it turns out I've been invited there tomorrow." He paused and allowed himself a chuckle. "Which leads me to the next reason for my call, not only did I think about who needed a break but I also thought who do I know that LOVES a wedding." He heard her raspy, throaty laugh down the phone and smiled.

"Well I do love a wedding Lucas."

"So what do you say Brooke?"

"When do we leave?" Lucas chuckled and relayed the details to Brooke who promised she'd be there in no time before hanging up. He settled back into the seat he was in and contemplated the last few weeks. He couldn't get the thought of Peyton from his head, but he was pretty sure it was not in a romantic sense. He regretted deeply telling her that he hated her and accusing her of ruining his life. While her presence had put a strain on his relationship with Lindsey the truth was he was at fault. He hadn't meant to propose to Lindsey at all, but telling her that he'd kept the ring he'd proposed to Peyton with had seemed like the worst possible idea. Once he'd actually proposed though he could see himself having a life with Lindsey, a simple but happy life together with no drama. He'd embraced that wholeheartedly because he wanted that life. It hadn't been Peyton that wrote a book everyone thought was about her return, it was him and it was him that never quite managed to reassure Lindsey that she had nothing to worry about. That the timing of him writing again was just coincidental.

Besides he felt it would now be past the time to point out that the majority of Ravens had been written while he was either dating Brooke, or mourning the end of their relationship. He'd started Ravens after Keith's death as a way of focussing his mind from the pit of grief and giving meaning to his life that he had lost since losing both Keith and basketball. Peyton hadn't been his inspiration or reason for writing Ravens so it frustrated him to think that everyone assumed she had been and therefore was the reason he'd started writing again after suffering writers block for so long. He glanced down at his watch as the first boarding call went out for his flight and then searched around hoping to see a glimpse of the brunette he was waiting for. He started to tap his foot impatiently knowing that they would still need to check in and get through security.

"Traffic was murder." She panted breathlessly as she appeared from nowhere in front of his eyes. He grinned at her and they went over to check in, thankful there was no queue. The second boarding call went out while they were waiting in the line for security and the final call went out just as they finished going through the checks. He grabbed her hand and sprinted through departures reaching their gate just as they were about to close it. They were ushered quickly onto the plane and flopped down in their seats.

"Talk about cutting it fine." Brooke merely grinned in response her dimples in clear view. "So don't you even want to know whose wedding we're going to?" Brooke shrugged.

"Well obviously that's not too important given that the promise of a wedding was enough to get me on the plane." Lucas rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"It's Anna." Brooke's furrowed brow indicated she didn't quite realise who he was talking about. "Taggaro. So technically it's not a wedding in the traditional sense but it's a civil union. I'm not really sure how different that actually is, other than not being in a church, the invitation looks exactly the same at least." Lucas joked noticing the slight paling of his friend.

"You're taking me to Anna's wedding, wow. That should be fun – you know seeing Felix again." Realisation dawned on Lucas, he wasn't entirely sure how things ended between Brooke and Felix in high school. All he knew was that Felix had been suspended for spraying Peyton's locker and Brooke had been less than happy. Plus he and Felix hadn't exactly gotten along, the guy was a tool.

"High school was a long time ago Brooke. He's probably grown up a lot since then." She raised an eyebrow sceptically and he laughed. "Ok so maybe he hasn't. But he wasn't exactly supportive of Anna's way of life so maybe he won't be there. And if he is we'll front it out. Or hide." He grinned at her and she laughed back at him.

"Ok then, I won't let it dampen my happiness of being at a wedding, or civil union." He glanced over at her and she settled herself into the seat and closed her eyes.

"I was thinking earlier about the night in New York." She sighed deeply before opening her eyes and glancing over to him. "Don't freak out I don't mean anything by it." He watched as she clearly relaxed. "I was just thinking about you being there when I found out my book was going to published and how you were the first person I looked for when we won the state championship. Can you remember what you said to me then?"

"It's ok, go." He sighed in annoyance at her flippant tone.

"Before that."

"Congratulations?" He glared at her smirking at him.

"Who do you want standing next to you when your dreams come true?" She became more serious then.

"Of course I remember Luke."

"Well what I was thinking was that whether by accident or design you're been there when my dreams come true but the important thing I realised is what matters more than that is that you've been there when everything fell apart and that was always by your choice. I realised that nothing could mean more than that and you've saved me, it's what you seem to do for all of us Brooke and it's what you once told you would do for me and I just wanted to say thank you. And that I'm sorry I've not returned the favour yet. I really can't imagine how we survived with you in New York for so long." He watched as she smiled softly and reached out to place her hand over his.

"You have saved me Luke. When I was struggling with Angie you saved me and when it was her surgery and when she left you've been there saving me Lucas. So thank you right back." He smiled back at her and they stayed like that for a few minutes both lost in their own thoughts. He'd never considered being there for her with Angie was saving her, it was nice to think that he'd finally fulfilled his end of the bargain.

* * *

><p>"That was so beautiful." Brooke said to him as they stepped into the large ballroom in the hotel in which the ceremony was held.<p>

"You thought so? I never would have guessed from the way you cried like a baby from the second it started." She hit him on the chest with the back of her hand.

"I am going to get a drink Lucas Scott don't rely on me getting you one too." She smirked at him as she walked away.

"Lucas!" He turned at the sound of a voice saying his name and turned to find Anna Taggaro looking stunning in her white dress.

"Congratulations, you look amazing." Anna embraced him and he returned her hug noticing just how happy she seemed, so much so she was glowing and he couldn't help but think how different this girl was to the one he'd known in Tree Hill.

"Thank you. It's great to see you Lucas. I can't believe how long it's been."

"I know, in fact I could hardly believe when I got your invitation that it'd been what, four, five years."

"Crazy isn't it. But when civil unions became legal here and we decided to get married I couldn't imagine not inviting you because you were so great when I was really struggling with who I was."

"I was happy to be there for you Anna. So it looks like things with your parents have improved and they're used to things now."

"Yeah, Felix is tough going still. He just about tolerates us for Christmas and things but we don't really talk. Obviously he's not here but my parents are happy for me so I can cope. But what about you, no ring so obviously you've not made an honest woman of her yet. You really should get a move on Lucas, she's a beautiful woman and I would well imagine she wouldn't be short of offers if you don't tie her down." He saw Anna's gaze move over to Brooke who was stood talking to some guy at the bar. He frowned then.

"We're not together." It was Anna's turn to frown at him then.

"You're not? Sorry I just assumed. You were so in love with her back then and the last time we spoke you were doing the whole friends with benefit thing in senior year. You declared you were the guy for her, the destiny shot with the new girl. And now you're here together so I just thought that you'd been together all this time."

"You've not read my book." He said as a statement and not a question.

"No I didn't read it. That makes me terrible doesn't it. I'm sorry it's been on my nightstand for forever waiting for me to read it but I figured I already knew the story. Obviously I don't."

"We broke up a while after the shooting. I actually started dating Peyton not long before prom." Anna looked quite obviously stunned.

"Wow, I would have put you with Peyton. I know you both had history it's just you didn't seem that close while I was in Tree Hill, you were so wrapped up in Brooke and she was mooning over Jake. So how come you're here with Brooke?"

"My fiancée left me when Peyton came to town, she was the editor of my book and was insecure. Peyton wants to get back together but I don't know how I feel. Brooke's been going through a tough time and she was really there for me when Lindsey left I figured she could do with the break."

"Wow I forgot how drama filled it was in your life. Well I always thought you were meant to be with Brooke. But we were only seventeen at the time so maybe that says it all."

"How did you know Alana was the one?"

"She's my best friend and I couldn't imagine her not being in my life. Not for one day." Anna looked over at Brooke once more and Lucas followed her gaze. Brooke was now laughing with the man she'd been speaking to before. He definitely understood the feeling of not being able to imagine someone not being in his life. "I should go speak to some other guests, tell Brooke I said and I'll try and catch you both again later." Anna walked off and he looked back over at Brooke. He wasn't quite sure when the last time he saw her smile like that was but it certainly looked good on her. He sighed and realised that he was indeed going to have to get his own drink. He made his way over to the bar hearing Brooke's melodious laughter reaching across to him.

"Hey Luke, this is Jackson. Jackson this is my friend Lucas. Jackson is Alana's brother. Lucas and I went to high school with Anna – briefly anyway. Lucas actually dated Anna." Lucas glared at Brooke for letting that one slip, it didn't particularly do much for his image that after him Anna never dated a man again. He shook hands with Jackson and smiled at the other man.

"Nice to meet you Lucas. I think Anna might have mentioned you actually. You're the writer aren't you?"

"I am, though Anna just told me she's not actually gotten round to reading my book." Jackson chuckled.

"That's probably my fault. I'm always giving them both books that I think they'll like so they've a pile about as big as me to get through. I liked your book, is there another coming soon?"

"Almost finished now, the editing process has started in earnest."

"I look forward to reading it. You don't mind if I steal your date away for a dance do you?"

"Not at all." He leant against the bar as he watched Brooke and Jackson thread their way onto the dance floor. He smiled to himself watching Brooke thinking how beautiful she looked. He realised that the dress she wore was similar to the one she'd worn to Nathan and Haley's wedding. It seemed like a million years ago that all of that had happened, that they'd happened. In some ways the time they'd spent with one another since Lindsey had left had felt very much like the end of junior year all over again. The two of them rediscovering and building a solid friendship. He winced as Jackson stepped on Brooke's foot for the third time and saw the desperate look she threw his way. He went over and asked to cut in both looking relieved that he'd done so.

"Thanks Broody." He raised his eyebrow at her use of his old nickname. "Well the way you've been over by the bar it seemed to fit."

"It's been a hell of a few months Brooke."

"Sure has. I saw Peyton's love letter to you on the River Court."

"Haley told me to stop hiding my heart."

"I think that's easier said than done." She replied as she laid her head against his shoulder. He tightened his grip on her thinking that if life could be this simple and contained then he would be a happy man.

"So what's in your heart Brooke Davis."

"You already know that, I want a family, I want to be mom." She pulled back to look at him.

"So what's in yours?" She asked her voice low and raspy. Her phone began to vibrate in her bag and she pulled her gaze away to look down. "I'm waiting for the call to say Angie got home safe, I should take this." He leaned down then before she could move away and placed his lips over hers. She responded briefly before pulling away.

"Before you ask it wasn't a goodbye kiss." She nodded her head.

"I really need to take this." She said before walking away from him pulling her cell from her purse. He watched go wondering what exactly it was that possessed him to kiss her knowing she would ask the same thing of him.

"Got time for a dance?" He turned and held his arms out and Anna stepped into them. "Do you always kiss your friends like that?"

"It's funny that everyone thinks Peyton and I are so alike and yet Brooke is the one I feel in sync with."

"Lucas stop listening to everyone else and listen to your own heart. Trust me doing what everyone else thinks is right won't make you happy."

"It just seems so hard."

"Lucas life is hard. Coming out to my parents and accepting my sexuality in a world where most preach tolerance but the truth is they don't act it that was hard, but I wouldn't have Alana if I didn't do it and Alana is worth all the heartache and pain and struggle. The easy option might make you happy, but the hard choice can make you soar, and feel invincible. I guess it's all down to whether compromising for good enough is what you're happy to do." They danced silently then allowing him time to consider what exactly the hard choice was, what good enough was and whether compromising was the right choice. He looked up and saw Brooke standing on the edge of the dance floor. He excused himself from Anna and went over to her.

"Victoria is trying to take the company. Peyton left me a message flipping out that I disappeared with you. That's the trouble with running away, your problems always find you."

"That's true. But if you do want a family then what about your first baby anyway?"

"I could do both. But not well I guess. I'd like to be around for my child."

"I loved being a family with you and Angie."

"And what does that mean?"

"I don't know what's in my heart Brooke and even if I did know I need to be alone for a while, Lindsey and I only just broke up. But if you want a family then I want one with you."

"Like in a turkey baster way?" She asked with a smirk.

"If that's what you want, although the other way probably wouldn't be a hardship." He answered with a smirk of his own.

"You're actually serious."

"As a heart attack."

"Not a good turn of phrase from a guy with a heart condition. Ok, why not?" He nodded his head and took her hand going back onto the dance floor. So they weren't a couple and their friends would probably say they were crazy. Peyton would throw a fit and it wasn't the best way to decide to have a child. But somehow wherever his life was headed whoever he ended up with he knew Brooke would be a fantastic mother, and he wanted her in his life always in some way. They'd figure it out, because people who were meant to be together always found their way in the end.


End file.
